Kirigakure 06-03-2014
'Participants' CastielCaoin (Uchiha Katsuro) Kare (Hoshigaki Viktor) 'A Scheduled Training Session' CastielCaoin: Katsuro yawned as he hopped from bed as he runs from the bed he was just sleeping in to get ready. Today was a day he had been dreading as he work his chunnin garb and placed a black wrap over his left eye so it was like people wouldn't see the burns. As he went to the road he locked the door leaving his mother weeping in her room as today the clouds covered the sky as he walked through the village getting to the edge of town where the memorial. He walked through them to the 3rd row and the 2nd one in as he read the stone, His fathers name marked the top and the date marked the bottom. He remembered as he racked his mind the day the ninja came to his door and told his mom of his dads death, He was caught on the border in an ambush during a mission and the last time Katsuro seen him was the pat on the head he got when his father left that morning. He stood there feeling like he was choking as he finally got the words out “I made chunnin dad.” Pulling the bandana up as his scars shown like his dad was right there. Katsuro left the rose he had on the tomb for his mom and walked off. Today was going to be a bad day for him but he was still going to train either way. As he made his way across the field he got to the training area and set his pack down at the edge and sat down to meditate for a few minutes. Kare: “1… 2… 3…” Viktor stood there, slashing away at the trunk of a tree in Kirigakure’s Local Training Area. He was counting each successful cut he made with the kunai in his left hand; Viktor was right handed, so his left arm and hand isn’t up to par with his right arm and hand. He twirled, dropped to the ground, leaped up into the air, to a spectator, Viktor looked like a drunkard trying to dance tango, but it was his unique form of swordplay. “You must flow like water, be shapeless.” Were the words that echoed in his mind, his father’s words. “11… Miss… 12… 13…” Although Viktor was training to get better with his left arm, he needed to make sure he recorded all his misses as well as his successful strikes. “You cannot learn from success, you learn from your failures.” His father’s words echoed in his mind. “15… Miss… Miss… Miss… Gah!” Viktor stabbed the trunk of the tree with all his might, driving the blade in all the way. He stood there holding onto the blade and breathing heavily through his fully flared nostrils. He would calmly let go of the handle and drop to the ground in pushup position and began lifting his body weight, with the addition of the custom weights that were strapped to his neck, wrists and ankles, each one weighing 10 pounds. With his genetically superior strength to his peers, this was a mere child’s play. His father would strap 50 pound weights to his ankles and toss him into the lake and have his swim relays from the island Kirigakure was founded on to a smaller neighboring island to the East. CastielCaoin: Katsuro sat back in the grass and yawned as he opened his legs and grabbed his pack, pulling out a take out ramen he had stashed. He began eating his ramen he looked around and realized the genin from the earlier day was training across the field. His eyes swirled as he released the sharingan and the three tomoe swirled around his pupil as he watched the boy and his movements to almost perfect precision. He watched as each muscle twitched and he seen just how strong this boy was. It threw him off thinking this kid was a genin with enough strength to stab a kunai that hard. His eyes turned back to normal as he continued eating wondering if the boy would recognize him and come join him. Kare: Viktor would finish off his last set of pushup and then rise to his feet, wiping off the sweat that had surfaced over his cheeks and nose. “Tch… That was more troublesome than I would’ve thought.” He said to himself in a low tone and returned to practicing his Kenjutsu with his left arm. He walked over to the tree with the kunai impaled into its trunk and pulled it out with ease with his right hand, twirling it around his pointer finger and then tossing it to his left hand. “Alright…” He took his stance, slouching forward a bit and his arms dangling loosely like hanging vines, and bent his knees slightly. Viktor remained like that for a moment before springing into action again. He began with a never ending twirl, his loose arms extending outwards and the kunai slicing up the trunk of the tree as he spun like a buzzsaw. His body would begin to lower as he bent his knees more, the markings on the tree trunk resembling the etches of a Lie Detector Test, and then pushed off the ground and into the air while bring his arms close to his chest to pick up spin speed. As he was coming down, he gracefully landed on his right foot, his left leg glued to his ankle and not touching the ground. Viktor would raise his right heel off the ground slightly and then lean forward, bringing down his left foot with force and attempting to slash the trunk of the tree with great force. “How odd?” Someone would think as they would see his right hand shadowing the movements of his left hand as if it were ready to catch an apple falling from the tree. Viktor would let go of the kunai, faking the strike with his left hand and catch the kunai by its handle with his right hand and then drive it forward with immense strength. The force cause the leaves to rustle wildly and Viktor dropped to his knees. “Finally… I landed it…” He said breathing heavily with his hand still gripping the kunai. CastielCaoin: Katsuro smirked when the boy went into more intensive training. This could be a decent opponent. He watched the way he moved and realized he was trying to perfect a pretty odd but devastating move. He stood putting his ramen in his pack and placing his hand inside his pouch to double check all the weapons in his pouches and looked at his kunai in the light checking that the tags were beneath it. He stood straight up and waited till the boy finished his move and he began to walk over to him. He got to the edge of his training area, he watched and waited for the boy to be ready to talk. He placed his pack by a nearby tree and debated on if he should train this guy, he once heard a story of two strong nin, a shark man and one with ocular powers, but it was just stories these days he heard originally from his mother. Kare: Viktor would’ve regained most of his energy from pulling that move by now and rose to his feet, stretching his body out and loosening his muscles and joints. “If I’m going to become one of the Seven Swordsmen, I’m going to have to train constantly like my father said. No more relaxing by the riverbank.” He said to himself, only someone within 5 feet of him could hear him. As he places his hands on his lower back and pushes forward and twisting left and right, he would continue to speak to himself out loud. “Kisame-sama was a bit ruthless though. Then again, weren’t all seven of them just as sadistic and sinister in their own way… I’m going to have to tap into that rage bottled up inside of me and just let it loose.” He chuckled a bit, but within his chuckle he was serious. He heard the grass rustle a bit and then turned to focus his attention to the noise. “Uchiha Katsuro…” He thought to himself, watching his peer walk up to him with bandages over the left side of his face. “That’s right, he was burned.” He said to himself lowly and then crossed his arms over his chest and turned his body fully to face Katsuro. “Can I help you?” He said in a slightly loud tone with his mildly deep and raspy voice. CastielCaoin: Katsuro heard the boy as he walked up talk about Kisame. That must have been the name of the one of the two from back in the day being the name rang a bell. He waited and he finally answered, today may not be a training day being he had to leave soon due to the grave visiting, but tomorrow he could schedule training. He bowed in his hello and looked to him when he asked what he wanted. “Tomorrow wanna do some training, I'd gladly help you train if you like.” He said. He wasn't one to be so offering and outspoken but since he met Mizu and Ehiki he was starting to become a real outgoing person, Not normal for an uchiha brat with no dad. Once he would get his answer he would nod to the boy and says, “I must be going today is not the best of days to be out training.” He would gather his bag and take off back into the village to get his mother for a grave visit, something he never looked forward to. Kare: “Alright, I’ll be up for that.” Viktor responded and then watched as Katsuro readied himself. “Tomorrow night. I’ll be here.” He nodded to Katsuro’s words and watched him head off back to the village. Viktor was now alone, again, but didn’t mind. He would commence his training once more to improve his left handed wielding. 'End Results' Uchiha Katsuro is now aware of Viktor's physical strength and has scheduled a training session with him, to aid him in his training. Hoshigaki Viktor has begun training in public, revealing his unique style of swordplay and physical strength to Katsuro and has accepted his aid in training.